


persimpangan jalan shibuya

by suki_pie



Series: this is a song for you [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: “Hai, paman payung bening tapi bibirnya ke bawah terus. Waktu itu paman lihat kami, ‘kan?”[Levi Song Festival 2016]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Levi Song Festival 2016.  
> [Rain and Asphalt © Vocaloid] entahlah, tapi yang ini jatohnya malah kayak sinetron 8"))) makasih udah mampir ya, series ini saya nyatakan selesai, ehehe /o/  
> .  
> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**[i.]**

Levi mendengus kecil, ada basah yang menyentuh pucuk hidungnya, setitik saja, sebelum ia lekas mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas selempang dan dibukanya dengan terburu-buru. Seorang wanita bersolek tebal sempat menyenggol bahunya, Levi nyaris terjungkal. Maaf, katanya tanpa menoleh, lantas berlari dan membiarkan sepatu haknya berketuk-ketuk cepat sampai air bercipratan di setiap langkah. Levi meringis dalam hati, sedikit takut kalau aspal licin bisa membuat kaki si wanita terpeleset. Salah-salah pergelangan kakinya bisa cedera.

Persimpangan Shibuya selalu membosankan; lautan manusia, kesibukan-kesibukan tanpa akhir, lampu hijau dan merah, payung warna-warni. Toska adalah favoritnya, tapi payung yang dibawa olehnya saat ini bukan toska. Bening, transparan, Levi tidak mengerti kenapa Isabel begitu senang meminjamkannya payung. Kalau bukan karena Farlan yang merusak payungnya seminggu yang lalu, warna toska mungkin akan melebar dan berbaur dengan warna-warna lainnya. Lagipula, bening itu bukan warna.

Mata Levi menangkap lampu merah, pijakannya lantas berhenti di samping patung Hachiko. Sengaja memisahkan diri dari gerombolan orang yang ikut menunggu. Terkadang ia bisa sesak tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan itu mengganggu.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, mendadak ia mendongak dan memandang jauh jalan di seberang sana, spot yang akan ditujunya nanti. Di antara garis-garis _zebra cross_ yang terlukis, sebuah lampu jalan menjulang tinggi. Tiga orang bocah berdiri tidak jauh dari lampu, bermain di sisi-sisi undakan kecil. Levi mengernyit, setelah wanita pesolek tebal dan hak sepatunya yang membahayakan, sekarang lalainya pengawasan orang tua? Yang benar saja, astaga.

Mereka terdiri dari dua bocah laki-laki dan satu gadis kecil. Seorang rambut cokelat bermata hijau, seorang lagi berambut pirang dan menyerupai perempuan (oh, sekarang Levi mempertanyakan _gender_ anak yang satu itu), dan terakhir gadis kecil bersyal merah. Yang terakhir itu agak malu-malu sepertinya, dari tadi lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajah di balik syal dan tak menggubris bocah lincah si mata hijau.

Ketika mereka bertiga mendongak dan menemukan matanya, Levi tertegun. Ada jeda sekiranya sepuluh sekon, kontak yang sempat terputus karena lewatnya mobil, sebelum kemudian salah satu dari mereka (si gadis bersyal merah, _mengejutkan_ ) mengangkat tangan dan melambai pelan ke arahnya.

Levi mengabaikan, lalu berpaling ke arah sepatunya.

.

**[ii.]**

“Hai, paman payung bening tapi bibirnya ke bawah terus. Waktu itu paman lihat kami, ‘kan?”

Entah kebetulan, entah juga karena sial. Bocah mata hijau yang ditemuinya tiga hari lalu itu ternyata memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Bahkan dia sendiri yang mendatanginya langsung saat Levi sengaja mengambil tempat di kursi taman kota tidak jauh dari persimpangan jalan Shibuya.  

“Aku Eren,” lanjutnya, tanpa Levi tanya. Lalu menunjuk dua kawannya yang lain. “Ini Armin,” tangannya menyentuh bahu si bocah pirang, “dan ini Mikasa.” Setelah itu menepuk puncak kepala gadis bersyal merah.

Levi mengangkat alis, agak aneh pada dirinya sendiri kenapa tiga bocah di depannya ini tidak lari kalau sudah tahu kalau mimik wajahnya (mungkin) lebih sering menebar ketus daripada senyum.

“Paman Levi, bukan?”

Bahu tersentak pelan, keningnya mengerut samar dan menatap Mikasa dalam-dalam. “Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Oh, itu,” sela Eren, “teman paman yang memberitahu kami.”

“Hah?”

“Eren,” Armin berbisik panik. “Itu ‘kan rahasia,”

“Tapi paman kasihan kalau menunggu terus,”

“Tetap saja,” kukuh Armin, “itu tidak boleh!”

“Kau ini kenapa—”

“Oke, oke,” interupsi Levi, bisa masalah kalau mereka berdebat dan saling membentak. “Boleh aku tahu, siapa yang kalian maksud? Apa maksudnya dengan teman?”

Eren melirik dua kawannya bergantian. Armin menggeleng patah-patah, _aku lihat itu hei_ , dan Levi gemas ingin menegurnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Mikasa jauh lebih kooperatif. Meski tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng, tapi sedikitnya condong ke arah Armin.  

“Jadi?”

Tapi Eren terlalu nakal untuk menurut. “Itu, paman besar yang di sana.” Satu lengan terangkat, jari telunjuk menuding ringan, dan Levi menoleh refleks. Gerakannya terbilang pas karena tepat pada saat itu, seorang pria tampak terkejut begitu melihatnya. Seolah niat bersembunyinya gagal total ketika mata mereka bertemu. Rambutnya pirang, dua iris matanya biru, tulang rahangnya tegas, dan dia memiliki bahu yang tegap.

Levi membelalak. “Oh.”

**.**

**[iii.]**

Shibuya membuat Erwin terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ , keluh Levi saat akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang di tempat yang sama. Senja mulai mampir, Levi rasa sebentar lagi hujan juga menyusul. Dan bernapas lega karena Isabel tidak pernah lupa melesakkan payung ke dalam tas selempangnya selama ia memutuskan jalan-jalan ke luar.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Erwin terkekeh. “Baik. Kau?”

Levi mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak menjawab. Erwin meliriknya sejenak, tersenyum kecut, lalu menggeleng pelan. “Soal tiga anak tadi, yah, mereka baru di sini dari dua minggu yang lalu. Sedikit susah diatur juga, apalagi karena Eren yang memimpin mereka. Tapi selebihnya, mereka baik.”

“Penyebrang jalan bukan tempat yang bagus untuk mereka,”

“Aku tahu,”

“Terutama saat mobil-mobil itu begerak,”

“Aku juga tahu itu,”

“Banyak orang yang menyimpan bunga?”

“Tidak terlalu,” Erwin menggeleng. “Seringnya anak sekolahan atau wanita tua yang kebetulan lewat. Kalau tidak salah, orang tua mereka memutuskan pindah dan tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Shibuya.”

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya mendadak sesak saat akhirnya ia bertanya. “Apa penyebabnya?”

“Kecelakaan, tabrak lari.”

.

**[iv.]**

Di mimpinya, Levi kerap kali berlari mencari Erwin.

Ia mencium bau petrikor yang kuat, keciprak air di bawah langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan basah di beberapa tempat. Ia berlari meski hujan begitu deras. Beralasan kalau payungnya rusak, tongkatnya patah dan meninggalkan bolong-bolong besar di bagian atasnya. Jika Levi memaksa Erwin untuk ikut meneduh agar pria itu tidak kebasahan pun akhirnya hanya akan jadi sia-sia. Untuk itu, Levi sengaja tidak membawa payung. Dan teringat akan realita yang seharusnya ia pijak.

Suatu hari, ketika Levi tak lagi menghitung banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama pria itu, ia meminta agar Erwin datang ke Shibuya. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya Levi yang meminta, yang kebetulan saat itu Erwin meneleponnya dan bertanya ia ada di mana. Persimpangan jalan Shibuya, katanya, meneduh karena hujan dan payungnya tertinggal. Erwin tentu saja menawarkan diri untuk menjemput, Levi menolak, meski akhirnya terpaksa kalah karena Erwin selalu punya sejuta alasan yang membuatnya untuk tetap datang. Jangan lupa bawa dua payung, peringat Levi, entah dijalankan atau tidak.

Namun Erwin memang datang dengan dua payung. Yang tergenggam di antara jemari-jemarinya, yang saat itu harus datang dari seberang jalan, yang tidak sadar tentang seorang pengemudi mabuk, tentang aspal jalanan yang licin, dan menghancurkan setiap langkahnya.

Kemudian semuanya berputar cepat. Rem berdecit ngilu, gesekan kasar, jeritan dan teriakan, orang yang berlari menyelamatkan diri, berusaha menghindar secepat mungkin. Ada sekiranya lima orang yang terlempar, mengutuk sang pengemudi ketika ban-ban itu menggilas, mengoyak, bahkan menggesek epidermis saat tubuh terpelanting.

Dua payungnya dengan setia masih tergenggam. Tongkatnya patah dan meninggalkan noda berwarna merah pekat, berbau tembaga, melebar di sepanjang trotoar dan aspal yang licin juga basah.  

Nyawanya tidak tertolong, dan Erwin termasuk di dalamnya.

Setelah itu, Levi terbangun.

.

**[v.]**

“Menunggu terlalu lama itu tidak baik, Levi.”

Levi mendengus kecil, ada basah yang menyentuh pucuk hidungnya, setitik saja, sebelum ia lekas mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas selempang dan dibukanya dengan terburu-buru. Kursi yang didukinya basah, celananya basah, baju dan kepalanya tetap kering, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak beranjak.

“Kau akan pergi?” tanya Levi, teredam suara hujan. Ia mencium bau petrikor yang kuat, seperti dalam mimpinya, seperti _waktu itu_.   

“Asal kau berhenti menunggu,”

“Kalau aku tidak berhenti?”

“Kau harus berhenti,”

“Kalau aku tidak ingin?”

“Jangan buat dirimu seperti orang sakit, atau bahkan melukai diri sendiri,” Erwin tertawa kecil, “juga melukaiku.”

“Seperti bukan kau saja,”

“Kalau begitu, berubah dan berhenti menunggu.”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu?”

“Pergi bersamaku, mungkin.”

Levi memejamkan mata, rembesan air dingin di sekitar sepatu dan celananya karena permukaan kursi yang basah seakan bisa mempertahakan kewarasannya, untuk saat ini. Menangis juga tidak ada gunanya, ia sudah kebal terhadap hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

“Erwin,”

Pria di sampingnya menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar. “Aku tahu,” sahutnya, lebih ke arah jenaka. “Kau akan berhenti menunggu, ‘kan?”  

Mungkin ada ragu yang ia simpan, namun Levi tetap tidak bisa menyimpannya terlalu lama. “Aku akan berusaha.”

“Terima kasih,” sahut Erwin halus, “omong-omong, Levi, aku masih menyukaimu.”

.

**[vi.]**

“Ayo pulang, Levi.”

Farlan muncul beberapa menit kemudian, wajahnya masam dan senyumnya getir, payungnya berwarna toska dan jemari yang menggenggam lengkung bawahnya agak gemetar. Payung itu tidak dibuka, tepat setelah hujan berhenti dan hanya ada titik-titik kecil yang jatuh.

“Kau bisa masuk angin, dasar bodoh,” keluhnya, menarik lengan Levi dan membantunya berdiri. “Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang-bilang pada Isabel kalau kau berbicara sendiri lagi.”

Levi mendengus kecil, ada basah yang menyentuh pucuk hidungnya, setitik saja, sebelum ia lekas menutup payung dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas selempang, dan membiarkan Farlan mengoceh panjang lebar.


End file.
